Buses in Kuala Lumpur
Buses in Kuala Lumpur are run by many transport operators and have many uses. Local buses Local buses (not to be confused with Rapid KL's Local Shuttle) or stage buses are run by the integrated network operator Rapid KL as well as privately owned Metrobus, Triton, Len Seng, Selangor Omnibus and SJ Bus. Metrobus and Rapid KL are the two main bus companies within the boundaries of Kuala Lumpur. As there is no difference between public transport in Kuala Lumpur and public transport for the whole Klang Valley, most of the other bus companies other than Rapid KL and Metrobus are normally confined to Klang Valley areas that are outside the boundaries of Kuala Lumpur. The largest operator, Rapid KL, operates 179 bus routes along with the Ampang Line, Sri Petaling Line and Kelana Jaya Line. Bus stops There are several major bus stops in Kuala Lumpur. Important bus interchange List of bus interchanges: * Kotaraya / Mydin at Jalan Silang (near Puduraya) * Central Market * Pasaramakota bus station * Terminal Jalan Sultan Mohammad * Medan Pasar * Titiwangsa bus hub (Rapid KL only)-interchange with Ampang LRT and KL Monorail * Bandar Tasik Selatan Station Express and long-distance buses: (to other states in Malaysia including Singapore and Southern Thailand) * Puduraya bus station * Hentian Duta * Terminal Putra * Bandar Tasik Selatan Station Bus operators Rapid KL Rapid KL is the largest bus operator in the Klang Valley. Currently, there are 179 routes which integrates with Klang Valley's Rail Systems. The bus routes operated by Rapid KL were previously operated by Intrakota Komposit Sdn Bhd, a subsidiary of DRB-HICOM Bhd; and Cityliner Sdn Bhd, a subsidiary of Park May Bhd. In 2005, Rapid KL buses carried around 190,000 passengers daily. Many of the other bus companies listed here except for Metrobus are slowly being phased out and being defunct or unpopular with commuters due to Rapid KL. Cityliner .]] Cityliner is the largest private stage bus operator in Malaysia, serving people in states/areas namely Kedah, Penang, Pahang, Kelantan, Negeri Sembilan and Selangor. With a fleet of more than 700 buses, ranging from mini to double-decker, the red and grey signature color of Cityliner has been a major mode of transport, connecting rural and urban areas, villages to towns ferrying thousands of passengers every day of the year. From school going children to housewife buying groceries and workers commuting to work, with trips schedule tailored to the local needs, Cityliner has become part of daily life for many Malaysians. Cityliner has pioneered the stage bus industry with many firsts. With the rising environmental concerns and increasing fuel prices, Cityliner was the first in the country to opt for Compressed Natural Gas (CNG) technology which allows the buses to run on an alternative source of fuel commonly known as Natural Gas. Cityliner was also the first to introduce double-decker stage buses. The additional seating capacity enables Cityliner to carry double number of passengers of single deck at one time thus making it the most efficient among the stage bus providers. Len Seng Len Seng operates nine bus services. See also *Kuala Lumpur Mini-Bus Service *Public transport in Kuala Lumpur External links *Rapid KL Official Website *Klang Valley Public Transport Information *A blogsite "KL Commuter" Category:Transport in Kuala Lumpur Category:Bus transport in Malaysia Category:Malaysia transport-related lists